A whole new life for us
by Bongoblue
Summary: Maddy new life in Canada was rockie to say the least. She missed her friends and Rhydian more than she could explain. She worried about the mess she left behind and her friends safety. And if that wasnt enough, she had to fit into a new class of new people and try to make some friends. New name, new country, new everything.
1. Chapter 1

I spent the day trying to figure out how well buzzfeed could understand me from my answers to quizzes. I excited waited for the page to reload and reveal what colour my soul is based off my choices of junk food. I chuckle to myself as I see the name of the next quiz, what supernatural beast are you?  
I think I already know that without the use of the quiz.  
"Maddy, I can hear you laughing. Go to sleep" my mum calls up. "I cant mum, I'm jet lagged" i yell back. This wasn't completely a lie but the real reason was how much I missed Rhydian, Shannon, Tom and even Jana. I missed my pack, having friends I could trust and talk too. I didnt want to start a new school where I had to hid everything again, even though I understood why it was.  
My door opens, I glance to see my Dad walking in. I sigh loudly "no really in the mood for chit chat dad" I say, spinning around to face him. He signs, sitting on my bed and playing with his beard. His beard is alot longer than it was and he seemly like it.  
"So, I know it's hard maddy" he starts sensitivity "but me and your mother left alot behind too. I know we all did. We didn't have a choice, you know it."  
I push away from the table and stand up, I let the wolf to the surface just enough to turn my eyes yellow. "I know this Dad" I growl. He growls back, then stands and walks out. Before he shuts the door he flicks of my lights and says "night maddy".  
I decide to take the warning, concerned that the next 'chat' will be from a cross mum rather than a trying to hard to be friendly dad.  
The truth was, i hated this and I couldn't help but think it was my fault. If I hadn't gone with Liam, if he didnt fall into the old tunnel of my ancestors and if he didnt see me in wolf form. Then he wouldnt have been exploring the tunnels, wouldnt have seen our den and wouldn't have sent that bloody toy to be analysed.  
Then we'd still be home and I could be with my pack.  
Instead I'm laid on a strange bed, in a new country and preparing for my new life. Even my name was new.  
Back home we had history, hundreds of years worth back home. Even my name was my grandma's passed through the generations.  
Now we had nothing, enough money to live and there given my parents new jobs. My dad was a gifted writer, before he'd done it for fun but now it had to be his living.  
My alarm clock read 00.01. New day, new life I think before trying to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake before my alarm goes off. I look at the small digital clock flashing 6.57. Three minutes I think, then my new life begans.

As I thought about it, it was odd my parents using my old name last night. Maybe they were being soft given I had a big day coming or maybe they just forgot. I wish I could forget.

My new name is Ann Jones. I'm a boring average girl from England. We came over for my Dad's new book. Mum had a new job at a local farm, feeding animals and stuff to make ends meet whilst dad wrote. We were between "pay" checks currently and the move had "taken a lot of our saving" so she was doing it part time to regain our saving whilst dad found a seller for his last book he wrote. This was all fake but I couldn't go telling people we were wolf-blood who had been found out and had to escape.

I mean that is not how to make new friends, anyway.

I strolled into the kitchen to find Dad cooking pancakes. Mum had already set off but would be home before me. "Big day at a new school. Figured I'd make pancakes, Ann" he says smiling but the way he said Ann sounded wrong to me.

I was Maddy, occasionally Madeline if I was naughty. Not Ann. And Dad wasn't George the writer. Just as mum wasn't Joanne the farm hand.

But I guess we had to get used to it. It could certainly be worse. At least we were safe and so was the family secret.

Dad had decorated my pancakes into a smiley face with blueberry mouth and banana eyes. Like when I was a club. Generally, it annoyed when they treated me as a kid but this time, I enjoyed the special treatment. It was hard to leave an old life and having the little things like smiley pancakes were just enough to make it alright.

I ate my pancakes with a orange juice, smiling across at my Dad doing the same. I actually enjoyed breakfast, laughing with Dad for the first time since we had arrived. He asked about my giggles the night before and I explained the quiz. He said I should have taken it to see if they managed werewolf. I showered and dressed into my new uniform after breakfast.

The uniform wasn't that different to my old one, but that made it feel worse. It just wasn't quite right. And it was itchy too against my skin. Dad dropped me off, even though it was a 10minute walk maximum. In England our 4 by 4 off road car was like a tank. Now we had an average dark blue sedan, nothing exciting. The drive was short and tense. I wasn't in the mood to talk anyway.

Dad tried to make friendly conversations on the drive, and he offered come in with me. I refused, figuring that being the new girl was going to be hard enough without having my Dad walk me in. I thanked him for the lift and climbed out the car. The school was much bigger than my old one where I knew everyone. My school only had students from the small village and surrounding areas. This school was giant in comparison belonging to a city.

Where before the year was in one class now the year was split into forms and different lessons would have even more new people. I walked in looking for the admission office. Silences followed me down the corridors as people stopped to stare at me.

Again, I missed my friends. And Rhydian. I hated this place and everything about it.

At the admin office I was given a timetable and a map. I was sent on my merry way with a big, school spirit welcome. I was told the school was friendly and everyone would be eager to meet me.

But I saw no signs of that as I walked to my first lesson and settled down in a spare chair. Mr Johnson introduced me as Ann Jones. A British girl who had recently moved over. The class was told to say hello, they didn't, and I was asked if I wanted to say anything, I didn't.

I tried to talk to a few people with limited success.

Great, I thought, just great


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"So the school day was remarkably dull. Everyone was happy to talk about me, but no one wanted to talk to me, the new weird new girl from England. People had noticed how our family had suddenly appeared, living in a house everyone suspected was a safe house. Rumours had already started of who I was, ranging from a gang victim to a super spy. A few of the friendlier students made chitchat and small talk. A couple of reluctantly shared books with me. Due to my sudden arrival in Canada, we haven't had time to buy anything. I didn't even have a pencil case. My lack of essentials only encouraged rumours of my secret spy life./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I ate not great school dinner of pizza and a tasty chocolate brownie for lunch by myself on an empty table. The pizza was served with undercooked peas and overcooked carrots in a fruitless attempt to make dinners healthier. From looking around the room, all it was achieving was increasing waste. Lunch was uneventful and surprisingly quiet for such a big school. I got the impression that the cool kids hang out in some unknown location and I'd spotted the nerds disappearing to the library. But I was neither a cool kid nor a nerd, so I had nowhere to go. I wasn't even a loser; I had no group at all./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The afternoon was slightly better than the morning. The novelty was beginning to wear down slightly; the friendlier students had started listening and showing interest in my fake life. I was hard, and I was watching every word I said; people probably thought I was weird. It felt impossible to add false details to my life without giving away any facts. I had spent my whole life lying about being an wolf blood, but this was different. That was being 'creative' with the truth; this was straight-up lying; even my name was a lie./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The day finally dragged to an end, and my Dad arrived to collect me, walking out, I realised Mum was in the car. I opened the car door and slumped into the back seat. /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true""Hi my cub, how was your /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"first /emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"day? learn anything?" Mum asks, excitement clear in her voice. I shudder at the word /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"first/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true", "I'm not a club" I growl. Mum face drops and goes to argue, except Dad stopped her by putting a mere hand on her knee. I smiled slightly, glad they had each other but it made me long for my friends more. People who I could talk to about stuff. My parents are great, but it's just not the same as friends. As people my age./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The drive home was tense, my partners were on edge, carefully trying to begin conversations with me, eager to hear about my day but scared to upset me. /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"At home, we settled in front of the TV for the evening. Mum chatted about her day and Dad discuss ideas for his next book. I relaxed with the knowledge that they were happy. I still couldn't shake the feeling this was my fault. If I hadn't messed up so significantly, we'd still have our life in England. Neither of them would need to work or worry about money. I always wondered whether /span/p 


End file.
